Entre citas
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Tras su último fracaso amoroso,Harry piensa que es el momento de disfrutar de su soltería. Sin embargo,Hermione le insta a ir a una serie de citas para que no pase San Valentín solo.En una de ellas,coincidirá con Draco que se encuentra en una situación similar y necesita ayuda.La búsqueda del amor ha comenzado y por más que huyan,tal vez se encuentra más cerca de lo que ellos creen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

**Betas**: Gracias a Aeren y a Pescadora de Estigia que me han ayudado muchísimo a que esta historia no fuera un completo desastre. ¡Gracias a las dos! Cualquier error que pueda quedar es todo culpa mía.

**Comentarios**: Como os comenté en mi último Drarry "En el ascensor" este año iba a participar en el Fluffyfest y aquí tenéis mi propuesta. La verdad es que fue un reto y bastante difícil escribir este fic. Ha sido la primera vez que he hecho un fic a través de una petición y tardé un poco en adaptarla y en hacerla más mía, además de algunos temas más personales y mi completa fascinación con el Destiel. Sabéis que suelo escribir más oneshots, pero esta vez se trata de un fic de** 3 capítulos **bastante largos, y con toda probabilidad el próximo lo publicaré el lunes, así que no os haré esperar mucho.

Espero que os guste, gracias por leer y si me dejáis vuestras impresiones me haréis muy feliz :)

Ro Hoshi

_Fic escrito para el Fluffyfest 2013 y publicado en su LJ._

* * *

Muchas personas tienen un momento en su vida en el que piensan que, tras tantas decepciones buscando el amor, necesitan tomarse un descanso y disfrutar de una temporada de soledad. Eso es lo que pensó Harry Potter, cuando su última pareja le dejó de una forma completamente humillante. Que lástima que sus amigos no pensaran como él.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como cada sábado por la noche, el restaurante "El unicornio dorado" se encontraba a rebosar de clientes, en su gran mayoría parejas, que pretendían disfrutar de una velada agradable. Eso a primera vista ya que, en realidad, había más de una persona que deseaba que el tiempo trascurriera más rápido y así poder escaparse de esa tortura.

Harry, aburrido como si estuviera en una clase de Historia de Magia, pensaba si sería de muy mala educación irse de esa cena cuando ni tan sólo había llegado el primer plato. Lo único que hacía era sonreír forzosamente, mientras escuchaba al tipo que sentado delante de él, le contaba una y mil anécdotas absurdas de su trabajo en Gringotts. Como si a él le importara, por todos los magos.

En el fondo sabía que tenía la culpa de la situación, ya que se había dejado enredar por Hermione y Ron. Tenía narices que a los veintiséis años todavía fueran capaces de liarle de esa forma, pero a ver quién era el que le sacaba algo de la cabeza a su amiga, la misma que se encabezonó de chivarse a Mcgonall sobre la escoba que le regaló Sirius. Por alguna extraña razón, desde que había comenzado el año, la castaña se había obsesionado con que ese San Valentín Harry debía tener una pareja. Y por Merlín que había intentado negarse de mil y una formas: Hermione no quiero citas a ciegas, Hermione que me da igual San Valentín, Hermione que estoy genial sin pareja, Hermione que no me da la gana, Hermione…, Hermione…, Hermione… Frases que habían caído en saco roto, porque al final esa era la quinta cita a la que iba.

Lo peor es que se sentía un idiota por haber accedido a hacer algo que no le apetecía. Tal vez, si hubiera sido otro momento le hubiese visto la gracia al asunto, pero realmente quería estar una temporada solo, disfrutar del escaso tiempo libre que le dejaba su trabajo como desmemorizador en el Ministerio y no pensar en nada más que en sí mismo. Así que, verse forzado a ver tantos "pretendientes" le mosqueaba a diferentes niveles.

La primera de todas no fue tan horrible, sobre todo porque el Gryffindor intentó tomárselo de la mejor manera posible, dejándose la cara de mala leche en casa. Pero cuando al día siguiente, el tal Kevin le mandó quince mensajes vía lechuza para quedar de nuevo e incluso le fue a buscar al Ministerio, comprendió que debía hacer lo que fuese para evitar que le pidieran una segunda cita. Lo que fuese.

Eso incluía desde llevar una camiseta con un unicornio y un arco iris, ir con la ropa más vieja que tenía en al armario —una camiseta azul de sus tiempos en Hogwarts—, decir que el restaurante estaba lleno de nargles que le hablaban —ser amigo de Luna podía tener sus ventajas— o comportarse como un snob estirado y pedante —hasta se engominó el pelo como un Malfoy.

Esa noche tocaba cenar con Darren. ¿O era Dennis? ¿Donald? Bah, como si le importara el nombre de un tío al que no iba a ver nunca más en su vida. Cuando por fin llegó el momento de pedir el postre, a Harry le faltó poco para ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. A pesar de que le encantaba la tarta de chocolate que hacían en ese local no iba a caer en la tentación, ya era hora de irse. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era que el tal Donald —¿o era Douglas?— le propusiera ir a tomar una copa a otro sitio. Eso sí que no. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte y ninguno de los demás se había interesado por alargar más esa agonía. Por Merlín, ¡qué se acabara ya! Así que recurrió a la técnica más rastrera para escabullirse de esa cita y que todavía no había utilizado: decir que iba al servicio cuando en realidad su idea no era esa precisamente.

—En un momento vuelvo, Douglas —se excusó mientras se levantaba de la mesa sin darle opción a replica.

—Es Dylan.

¡Eso!, pensó mientras se dirigía al lavabo sin girarse. Seguro que había otra puerta de salida, siempre la había en los restaurantes, y ese no podía ser menos. Caminó por el comedor, hasta que llegó al fondo donde estaba el baño a la derecha y a la izquierda la cocina por donde no paraban de salir y entrar camareros. Joder, luchar con un dragón había sido más fácil. Además había una barrera que le impedía desaparecerse y la red flu sólo era de entrada para las personas que habían hecho una reserva. Pero eso qué era, ¿Azkaban? Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que quedándose allí parado como una estatua no iba a conseguir nada, se metió en el cuarto de baño para pensar en otro plan, encontrándose a la persona que menos esperaba hallar en ese momento.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

—¡Potter! Menos mal que eres tú.

Por un segundo, Harry tuvo un pequeño déjà-vu, Malfoy y Potter en un cuarto de baño, uno completamente agobiado y el otro sin saber que estaba allí. Sólo que hacía bastante que se comportaban de forma civilizada —teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes, no es que fuera muy difícil— y no había hechizos volando.

—¿Quién te creías que era?

—Shisst… no hables tan alto —cuchicheó acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces? —inquirió de nuevo, observando anonadado como el rubio se quedaba completamente quieto, con la cara concentrada.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó una fuerte voz que provenía de fuera.

—¡Joder! ¡Es que ese plasta no se va a cansar nunca! —refunfuñó entre dientes—. Sí, tranquilo, espérame fuera Harold —exclamó dándose pequeños cabezazos contra la madera.

—¡Es Howard!

—¡Eso! —susurró antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación. Oh sí, se sentía muchísimo mejor viendo como alguien sufría con una situación igual que la suya.

—No te rías, joder. No tiene gracia. —Draco le miraba sentado con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—Vamos Malfoy, si fuera al revés te estarías burlando de mí —dijo colocándose a su lado—. ¿Tan mal ha ido la cita?

—Mal es quedarse corto, preferiría estar con Myrtle antes de regresar con ese —contestó resoplando—, de verdad Potter, estoy harto de esta tontería. Odio San Valentín, odio a Pansy, odio mi vida.

Harry suspiró moviendo la cabeza. No era la primera vez que se veían en estas circunstancias. ¿Cómo olvidar el encuentro en el guardarropa de un restaurante, los dos con la misma camiseta del unicornio y el arco iris? Encontrarse así vestidos los dejó tan alucinados, que acabaron compartiendo un firewhisky, mientras soltaban improperios de sus amigas; al parecer, Hermione y Pansy se habían vuelto locas a la vez.

Harry trabajaba con Theo, formando pareja como desmemorizadores. Con el paso del tiempo habían pasado a ser grandes amigos, y fue algo natural que tanto Theo, como su mujer Pansy, acabaran compartiendo alguna cena con Hermione, Ron y el Gryffindor. La amistad que surgió entre las dos mujeres fue algo que ni tan siquiera ellas se habían esperado. Pero esa asociación era peor que Voldemort con Bellatrix; eso era una pesadilla.

A pesar de coincidir más de una vez con Malfoy en el Ministerio, nunca habían hecho más que saludarse y hablar de temas poco personales. Sin embargo, ahora tenían en algo en común que había conseguido que dejaran las escasas reticencias que aún podían albergar cada uno.

—Malfoy, no seas reina del drama, anda. Quedan dos semanas para San Valentín y se acabará esta tortura.

—Para empezar no debería ni haber comenzado.

—En eso te doy la razón —afirmó, recordando que Draco le había explicado que tampoco quería tener ninguna pareja en ese momento.

Sabía por Pansy —la chica era capaz de soltar cotilleos sin necesidad de preguntarle—, que el Slytherin tampoco había tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Tras acabar la guerra, los Malfoy no fueron encarcelados en Azkaban, pero sí que tuvieron que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero y no salir del país. Draco, por su parte, para que su padre no fuera castigado sin varita, estuvo durante cuatro años trabajando en cualquier departamento del Ministerio que se le necesitara. Transcurrido ese tiempo, acabó aceptando un empleo en la Oficina contra el uso indebido de la Magia. Según Parkinson, uno de sus superiores había convencido a Draco para que se quedara allí con algo más que palabras y cuando lo había conseguido le dio una patada en el culo. Harry tenía sus dudas, no por nada, pero de esa mujer te podías creer la mitad de las cosas. Además, si eso fuera verdad, no creía que el rubio continuara trabajando allí.

Durante unos minutos, Malfoy se quedó callado, mirando el suelo pensativo.

—Bien Potter, si no te importa, tengo que pensar como voy salir de aquí sin que ese me vea, así que déjame solo.

En ese instante, Harry caviló que él necesita justamente lo mismo y tampoco se le ocurría ninguna idea, a parte de darle lanzarle una imperius a su acompañante. A pesar de lo desesperado que estaba, tampoco quería tener problemas con el Ministerio. Pero si los dos tenían el mismo problema, tal vez podrían ayudarse uno al otro.

—Espera Malfoy, tal vez yo soy lo que buscas. —¿Eso había sonado tan mal como le había parecido?

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó perplejo con una ceja levantada.

—Lo que quiero decir —comenzó a explicar—, es que yo tampoco quiero irme con el tío con el que he venido. El restaurante no permite la aparición y la red flu sólo se activa para la entrada. Así que, o tienes polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea o ya me dirás cómo vas a fugarte.

A continuación, Malfoy se quedó concentrado, observándole fijamente. Harry no entendía a que venía ese análisis, pero era incapaz de romper el contacto. Potter sería muchas cosas, pero ciego y tonto no era una de ellas. Era consciente de que Draco Malfoy era atractivo, muy atractivo, y para eso no hacía falta quedarse embobado contemplándole: ya fuera por los ojos grises, las largas pestañas rubias, los labios finos, el estilizado cuello y la piel pálida, Draco poseía una belleza que era indiscutible. Esa línea de pensamientos era algo que acudía a su cabeza en contadas ocasiones y siempre lo achacaba a que al fin y al cabo no era de piedra. Malfoy estaba bueno, no había nada que añadir al respecto. Pero eso no significada nada más.

—Sabes, creo que por una vez tienes razón —contestó levantándose del suelo—. Y también creo que se me ha ocurrido el plan perfecto para escabullirnos de aquí.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó incorporándose también—. ¿No será nada ilegal, no?

—Por favor, Potter. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Harry no supo como tomarse la amplia y traviesa sonrisa que Malfoy le dedicó en esos momentos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Media hora más tarde, en un callejón cercano a "El unicornio dorado", no podían parar de reírse. Para haber sido una idea que había salido un poco sobre la marcha, no había ido tan mal como se esperaban.

Primero se intercambiaron la ropa —Harry intentó por todos los medios no fijarse en los músculos definidos de Malfoy—, con la varita que siempre llevaba encima el Gryffindor se acabaron de ajustar los ropajes que ahora vestían y se cambiaron el pelo de color: Harry a rubio y Draco castaño oscuro. A continuación, salieron al amplio comedor uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas y caminaron dirección al guardarropa sin mirar a nadie. Según el Slytherin, era la forma de que nadie se fijara en ellos, sobre todo el acompañante de Potter, quien era el único que permanecía en el salón. Superado eso, sólo tuvieron que pagarle al chico que se encontraba en la puerta atendiendo a los comensales para que distrajera a la pareja de Malfoy. De esa forma, mientras un abochornado Howard recibía toda una serie de quejas porque al parecer no había pagado la cuenta, ambos se escabulleron a un paso bastante acelerado hasta llegar al callejón en el que ahora se encontraban.

—Por todos los magos, pagaría por ver la cara de ese idiota cuando comprenda que le he dejado tirado.

—Oh Potter, esto ha sido con diferencia lo mejor de la noche. ¡Esto y verte rubio!

Draco continuaba carcajeándose sin parar, una risa contagiosa y que Harry era incapaz de no acompañarle. Por Godric, hacía tanto que no se lo pasaba tan bien y con algo tan rocambolesco como lo que acababan de hacer.

—Como si tú llevases un pelo mejor —replicó al final, intentando calmarse, pero sin que desaparecía la alegría en su rostro.

—A los Malfoy nos queda todo a la perfección —aseguró con una pícara sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, mirándose uno al otro. La verdad es que el Slytherin tenía razón, incluso el cabello castaño le favorecía. Daba igual que tonalidad llevara, los ojos grises destacarían siempre. En ese momento, el Gryffindor fue consciente de que todavía seguía cogido de la mano de Malfoy. Una mano grande, de dedos finos y largos que se entrelazaban a los suyos con una naturalidad increíble. Draco también se dio cuenta y a la vez, con un movimiento un poco brusco, rompieron el contacto.

—Bueno Potter, gracias por tu ayuda —comentó dándole una palmada en el hombro—. No te preocupes por tu ropa, se la daré a Theo cuando lo vea.

—Lo mismo digo de la tuya, pero, ¿no quieres que te deje el pelo de tu color? —inquirió viendo como el Slytherin se metía la mano por el cuello de la camisa, sacando una cadena con algo que parecía un medallón de color oscuro.

—No, me gusta —respondió atusándose el cabello—. Nos vemos, Potter. —Acto seguido, tocó el objeto, desapareciendo al instante.

Harry se quedó solo observando el sitio ahora vacío. Al final, la noche no había sido tan horrible y todo se lo debía al mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Sólo de recordarlo no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El lunes por la mañana, Harry pudo disfrutar de una mañana tranquila en la oficina. No es que le gustara mucho hacer informes, pero en la temporada de fiestas siempre había más revuelo y llevaba retrasando esa tarea desde hacía bastantes días.

No había estado en sus planes acabar trabajando como desmemorizador. Al terminar la guerra, la idea de ser auror ya no le seducía tanto como antes, por eso, durante una temporada estuvo sopesando que camino seguir, sin encontrar nada que le gustase. Hasta que, una tarde, se encontró envuelto a plena luz del día en una disputa entre dos magos en la zona muggle. Los hechizos volaron sin control, causando destrozos y centenares de testigos que no sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Potter, incapaz de quedarse quieto, ayudó a los aurores a controlar la situación y cuando estaba a punto de ir al Ministerio para dar su declaración de lo que había sucedido, se fijó en las personas que arreglaban el desastre causado por los demás: los desmemorizadores.

Harry acabó fascinado por los entresijos del cerebro humano y la gran cantidad de hechizos que existían para borrar recuerdos. Quien creyera que hacer un obliviate era sencillo, que se lo preguntara a Lockhart. Además, también era uno de los mejores en cuanto a legeremancia y oclumancia. Si hubiera podido habría ido con un giratiempo para decirle a Snape todos los conocimientos de los que disponía ahora, sólo para regodearse un poquito.

Rodeado de papeles, se llenó la tercera taza de té, decidiendo tomar una pequeña pausa. En realidad, le había venido bien quedarse en el despacho, ya que el fin de semana no había descansado lo que pretendía. Tantas citas a la semana estaban dejándole destrozado. Él disfrutaba más de la vida hogareña y, últimamente, le estaba siendo bastante difícil disfrutar de un sencillo día quedándose en el sofá. Al menos la cita del sábado no había acabado tal mal como había llegado a creer. Encontrarse a Malfoy en el momento preciso había sido una salvación.

Harry sonrió recordando la cara excitada del Slytherin mientras le explicaba su alocado plan para fugarse. Al principio, pensó que eso no saldría bien, que era demasiado sencillo y absurdo, por más que se cambiaran de ropa o color de pelo, seguían siendo los mismos, pero había resultado que en eso estaba la gracia del asunto: en lo absurdo y sencillo que era. Y se lo había pasado bien, había sentido la misma adrenalina que notaba cuando volaba con la escoba o cuando tenían que ir a una misión más peligrosa de lo normal, pero había sido una sensación diferente, algo completamente descabellado y excitante. ¿De verdad todo eso había venido de la mano de Draco Malfoy?

—¿Y esa risa, Harry? ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?

La voz de su amigo le hizo volver a la realidad y olvidarse de Draco cogiéndole de la mano con firmeza.

—Ey, Theo —contestó ordenando los papeles que tenía en la mesa—. Digamos que me ha pasado algo extraño y no te pienso contar nada más —le advirtió antes de que comenzara a hacerle preguntas. Nott a veces podía ser igual de cotilla que su mujer.

—¿Ha tenido algo que ver con Draco? —inquirió enseñándole una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, dejándola encima del escritorio.

¡La ropa!, pensó de inmediato. Se le había olvidado por completo.

—Sí, no… oh Theo, ya te lo contaré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo al final, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria posible—. Todavía me queda mucho por hacer y no quiero salir tarde.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes que no pararé hasta que me expliques por qué Draco tenía unos pantalones tuyos, ¿verdad?

—Si él no te lo ha contado, no seré yo quien lo haga.

—Sois los dos igual de muermos —farfulló sentándose delante del escritorio del Gryffindor—. Oye, estaba pensando, ¿por qué no te vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa?

—¿Y esa invitación? —inquirió perplejo. No era la primera vez que Theo le hacía una propuesta así, pero normalmente era en fin de semana.

—¿Y por qué no? Vamos Harry, Pansy tiene planes y yo necesito una noche de tíos, beber cerveza y ver un partido de quidditch sin que mi mujer me mire mal porque apoyo los pies encima de la mesa.

Potter sonrió negando con la cabeza. Nott y sus supuestas noches de machos. Estaba cansado, pero pasar un rato con su amigo tampoco le vendría mal. Con el ajetreo de tantas citas no habían tenido mucho tiempo para quedar fuera del trabajo.

—De acuerdo, pero no me quedaré hasta que vuelva Pansy —le aseguró señalándole con un dedo—. Y me da igual lo que me digas.

—Está bien, está bien. Vente a las siete —enunció levantándose—, y trae cervezas —continuó antes de salir del despacho.

Harry le lanzó una pelotita que tenía en la mesa, rebotando contra la puerta. No podía tener más morro, Slytherin rastrero.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tras llamar cinco veces a la casa de los Nott sin obtener respuesta, pensó que su supuesto amigo le había dejado tirado. Eso ya era el colmo. Con el sexto timbrazo, creyó que lo mejor sería irse a su piso, beberse las cervezas y maldecir a Theo en la soledad de su hogar. Cuando al final la puerta se abrió, descubriendo en su interior a Draco Malfoy, Harry se quedó de pie mirándole perplejo y sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

—Potter, puedes continuar llamando al timbre, creo que los del final de la calle no se han enterado de que estás aquí —protestó apoyado en el marco de madera.

Harry continuó observándole anonadado. Parecía que últimamente lo normal en su vida era encontrarse con Draco en sitios inesperados. Aunque a juzgar por la cara relajada del Slytherin, el único que se había llevado una sorpresa había sido el moreno. ¿Y llevaba el pantalón de un chándal, una vieja sudadera verde y calcetines de rallas?

—Hola, Malfoy —comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo analizándolo—, ¿dónde está Theo? Habíamos quedado para…

—Theo ha tenido que irse —le interrumpió—, estábamos hablando por la red flu cuando Pansy le ha enviado un patronus pidiéndole que fuera a buscarla de inmediato, que era urgente. La verdad no me enterado muy bien.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien? —inquirió alarmado, sin entender por qué Draco estaba tan tranquilo. ¿No era su amiga?

—Por supuesto que está bien —resopló entrando en la vivienda, yendo Harry detrás de él—. Conozco a esa mujer desde hace siglos, Potter. Seguro que se ha llevado a Nott a un hotel lujoso para pasarse toda la noche follando.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó alucinado— ¿Y por qué tiene que montar ese numerito? ¡Como si aquí no tuviera una cama!

—A mí no me preguntes, mejor que te lo explique ella. Pero no es la primera vez que lo hace, te lo puedo asegurar —continuó explicando mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al comedor.

—¿Y Theo no se enfada?

Malfoy se giró, observándole con una ceja levantada: —Durante un minuto, después se le olvida. No hace falta que te cuente cómo, ¿verdad? —sugirió con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a dudas de como lo conseguía.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba esa información, de verdad que no, quería continuar mirándoles a la cara. Gracias. Cuanto más la conocía, más seguro estaba de que Parkison estaba como una cabra. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba una duda.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Esperarte.

Nunca una palabra había hecho que a Harry se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. Nunca, hasta entonces. Draco la había pronunciado de una forma tan sincera, contemplándole directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna duda, que por un instante, Harry creyó que no se refería a ese momento, sino que Malfoy le decía que llevaba mucho más tiempo del que se pensaba esperándole. Pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

—¿A mí? —inquirió avergonzado, sin entender por qué se sentía así con Draco. Porque ahora ese hombre le causaba un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. Primero cuando habían corrido con las manos entrelazadas y ahora esto. Por Merlín, ni que tuviera quince años. Era absurdo.

El Slytherin continuó sin apartar la mirada, quedándose Harry hipnotizado del brillo de los iris grises y en las largas y rubias pestañas. ¿Los ojos de Draco siempre habían sido así? O era que hasta ahora no había podido observarlos con tanto detenimiento como para darse cuenta de lo abrumadores y perfectos que eran.

—Sí, a ti, Potter —aseguró apartando la vista hacía la chimenea del salón—. Como te he dicho estaba hablando con Theo. Ya me había comentado que ibas a venir a cenar a su casa y que estabas a punto de llegar, así que me he ofrecido a quedarme hasta que vinieras.

—Oh, gracias… —contestó, sintiéndose tontamente agradecido de que Draco hubiera pensado en él. No era algo tan transcendental como para darle importancia, pero que Malfoy no hubiese dudado en permanecer en una casa que ni era la suya para que Harry no creyese que Theo le había dado plantón sin ningún motivo, era de agradecer. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer—. Vente a mi casa a cenar.

—¿A tu casa? —inquirió sorprendido—. No hace falta que me invites, Potter, no ha sido para tanto.

—Lo sé, pero yo solo no me voy a beber estas cervezas —comentó enseñándole las botellas que llevaba en una mano—, y ya que has salido y te has tomado la molestia de esperarme, me parece lo más justo.

—Potter… —renegó Draco, llevándose una mano a la nuca—, no voy vestido como para ir de visita a casa de alguien.

—Bah, por mí como si vas en pijama. Vamos Draco, no me hagas secuestrarte —respondió sonriendo, sabiendo que la negativa del Slytherin estaba empezando a flaquear. Sí hacía falta pondría cara de pena, aunque se le diera fatal, seguro que sólo por intentarlo algo conseguiría.

—Está bien —aceptó al final—. Pero no pienso ayudarte a hacer la cena —agregó señalándole con un dedo.

—Tranquilo, pediremos la comida. —No entraba en sus planes que Malfoy descubriera lo mal que se le daba la cocina.

A continuación, le dio las bebidas y sacó la varita que siempre llevaba escondida en una de sus botas cuando salía. ¡Alerta permanente!, como diría Alastor Moody

—¿No tienes un traslador?

—Nunca me he llevado muy bien con esos trastos —contestó encogiendo los hombros. No era sólo que no le gustaran, es que los odiaba con toda su alma—. ¿Te molesta la aparición?

—No, no, como prefieras. Es tu casa, Potter. Tú decides como llegar.

Era consciente que podía cogerlo del codo o del hombro, pero prefirió sujetarle de la mano que tenía libre. Como la anterior vez, no pudo evitar pensar en lo natural que se sentía su palma junto la de Draco y en como los dedos largos y finos conectaban tan bien contra su dorso. Y con esa agradable sensación los desapareció rumbo a su hogar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En cuanto llegaron, el moreno pidió unas pizzas a domicilio y le enseño su pequeño y sencillo piso. Hubo un tiempo que estuvo viviendo en Grimmauld Place, pero en ese sitio habían demasiados recuerdos, la gran mayoría trágicos, así que al final decidió mudarse a una vivienda que fuera completamente suya.

A pesar del desorden que reinaba tanto en el comedor como en su habitación, el Slytherin sólo le comentó que le gustaba la sobriedad con la que había decorado la vivienda. Potter sonrió, pensando en que había preferido guiarse por sus instintos que le decían que era mejor no recargar ese lugar tan reducido. Además de que sabía que su sentido del gusto no era de los mejores.

Al principio, Malfoy había estado un poco incómodo, pero en cuanto comenzaron a beber, con la cena en la mesita y los dos sentados en la moqueta, la conversación surgió de forma natural. No era la primera vez que estaban solos, pero en esta ocasión era en el terreno de Harry, y en realidad, hacía unas escasas semanas que la relación entre ambos había dejado de ser prácticamente inexistente. Si lo pensaba bien, era extraño que la presencia de Draco en su apartamento fuera tan normal. Un Draco Malfoy vestido con la ropa que con seguridad llevaba cuando estaba en casa, que le contaba como le iba en el trabajo y le hacía bromas sin parar. Un Draco Malfoy que parecía que encajaba muy bien en su vida. Un Draco Malfoy que deseaba conocer mucho más.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry no podía parar de carcajearse. Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero aburrido no era una de ellas y empezar a explicarse como les había ido a cada uno con las citas que Pansy y Hermione les habían obligado a asistir, le iba a provocar agujetas de tanto reírse.

—¿De verdad le dijiste que habías hecho una poción para dejar embarazado a un hombre?

—Oh sí, y eso no fue todo —contestó el Slytherin divertido apoyando los labios en el cuello de la que era la tercera cerveza—, lo mejor fue cuando le pedí que necesitaba a alguien para probarla.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó sonriendo—. ¿Y que te respondió?

—Que no, por supuesto. Y eso que le aseguré que no tenía que preocuparse por el parto, que sería por cesárea. No se quedó ni al postre, ¿te lo puedes creer?

En ese momento, Harry pensó que o Draco paraba de hablar o le iba a dar algo. Eso si que era una forma contundente de asustar a un tío y no las tonterías que él había hecho.

—Basta por favor, me duele la barriga de tanto descojonarme —le pidió, levantándose para recoger los platos de la mesa—. ¿Te apetece un té?

—Claro, con un poco de leche, por favor.

Mientras Harry calentaba el agua, escuchó como Malfoy encendía el televisor, haciendo zapping por el amplio surtido de canales de los que ahora disponía el mundo mágico. Draco le había contado que era un aficionado a pasarse horas viendo películas y series, tanto muggles como mágicas, y que en su casa disponía de una amplia colección de dvd's. Cuando regresó con dos tazas, ambos se sentaron en el sofá quedándose en silencio durante unos minutos. En ese instante, aparecieron las imágenes de la repetición de una entrevista a un jugador de Quidditch, en concreto del francés Alexandre Goussand. Harry suspiró viendo las imágenes, recordando todo lo que le había hecho ese hombre.

Alexandre no había sido su única relación, pero sí que había sido una de las más importantes que había tenido hasta entonces y también la que había hecho decidirse a tomarse un tiempo alejado de parejas. No estaba en sus planes ir al estadio de los Chudley Cannons para ver su presentación como el fichaje estrella de la temporada, pero Ron había conseguido entradas para ver el partido de después y eso era una propuesta que no podía rechazar. Cuando se lo presentaron, Harry pensó que era un hombre muy atractivo: alto, de constitución fuerte, pelo negro, grandes e intensos ojos color miel y una sonrisa perfecta y arrolladora. Lo que no se esperó fue que Alexander le pidiera una cita para cenar y menos aun que al salir del restaurante su acompañante le devorara la boca con ansias. Al principio no quiso darle más importancia que unos polvos sin compromiso, pero, conforme pasaron las semanas, el Gryffindor iba siempre que podía a verle jugar y siempre acababa despertando entre sus brazos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaban una relación exclusiva y se había enamorado de él. Un año más tarde, una noche que regresaba del trabajo, se encontró una carta del supuesto hombre que decía que le amaba, explicándole que le habían ofrecido un puesto en un equipo de Italia y que era mejor romper la relación antes de que alguno de los dos sufriera un engaño. Algo tarde teniendo en cuenta que tres días más tarde, se descubrieron no sólo todas las infidelidades que Harry había ido sufriendo, sino también una extensa entrevista en la que Alexandre aseguraba que si se había acercado a Harry Potter era para tener más fama en Inglaterra.

—No entiendo como no le denunciaste, Potter —espetó Draco, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

No quedaba nadie en el Mundo Mágico que no hubiera leído esa entrevista, aunque le hubiese gustado creer que alguien no se había enterado.

—Te aseguro que tuve muchas ganas. Y Ron, y Hermione, y Theo, pero, ¿qué habría conseguido?

—¿Vengarte? —La rabia con la que Draco pronunció esa palabra le dejó perplejo—. Vamos, ese tío se comportó como un cabrón. Lo menos que se merecía era eso, yo le habría matado con mis propias manos.

Harry bufó, agarrando con fuerza la taza de té, que aún permanecía caliente entre sus manos. Le había costado superar lo que Alexander le había hecho y también la vergüenza porque expusiera sus intimidades a cambio de unos galeones. Había confiado en Alexandre, se había enamorado, dando todo en una relación que en realidad había sido una mentira. Sabía que todo ese daño era uno de los principales motivos de haber decidido alejarse de cualquier hombre que se le acercara con intenciones de tener algo más que un encuentro en un cuarto oscuro. No se fiaba de nadie, porque no podía evitar creer que si se fijaban en él, en Harry Potter, era por la fama que disponía y que ni tan siquiera había buscado.

—Nunca he sido una persona vengativa —explicó con tranquilidad—. Tal vez estés recordando todo lo que tuve que hacer en la guerra, pero eso no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que sucedió con Alexander. Mi ex no sólo fue un cabrón, fue un desgraciado aprovechado, y sí, al principio pensé en vengarme, por supuesto que lo hice, pero no habría conseguido nada, al contrario, tal vez habría quedado como un exnovio despechado y eso sí que no. Él ya no está aquí y yo estoy mejor solo.

Draco sentado a su lado, miraba callado la bebida que permanecía entre sus dedos, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo. Contar todo eso era algo que sólo había hecho con unas cuantas personas, sobre todo al principio cuando se había sentido tan humillado y lastimado que le había sido imposible callarse. Meses más tarde, volver a rememorarlo ya no dolía de la misma manera, el jugador era un borrón del pasado, algo que estaba eliminado de su cabeza; ahora sólo le quedaba lo más difícil, recuperar la ilusión y la confianza en un hombre.

Al final, Malfoy levantó la cabeza mirándole con seriedad: —No te negaré que tienes algo de razón —aseguró tajante—, pero creo que eres demasiado bueno con ese idiota.

—Bah, no se merece ni un segundo de mi tiempo, no le des más vueltas.

—Sigues siendo San Potter —contraatacó con una sonrisa maliciosa, consiguiendo que ambos se rieran con el recuerdo de ese apodo que el Slytherin le había puesto en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, haciendo que de esa forma la conversación cambiara de rumbo a otros temas menos serios.

A las doce de la noche, Draco se preparó para marcharse; ambos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente y ya era tarde. El moreno fue consciente en ese momento de todo el tiempo que había estado disfrutando de su compañía.

—¿Tienes una cita esta semana? —inquirió Harry, observando como Malfoy se sacaba el colgante de la sudadera, ahora sabiendo que se trataba de un traslador que le llevaba a su casa.

—Claro, el sábado en la fiesta de Kingsley y que a juzgar por la cara que estás poniendo se te había olvidado.

—Joder, tienes razón —exclamó avergonzando. Ni se había acordado de la maravillosa idea del Ministro de hacer una celebración para que los departamentos del Ministerio de Magia se relacionaran—. ¿Y vas a ir acompañado?

—Sí, es una buena forma de alejar a algunos —masculló con un tono de voz algo mosqueado.

Harry pensó en el rumor que le había explicado Pansy, que el supuesto ex de Draco trabajaba con él, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada sobre eso. Todavía.

—La verdad, no sé que es mejor, no quiero que piense cosas que no son si le llevo a una fiesta con mis compañeros de trabajo. —Mejor que no pasara algo como lo de Kevin, no deseaba otro acosador, por Merlín.

—Sabes, tengo un método infalible para situaciones críticas —entonó sonriente—, pero te lo diré el sábado.

—¿Peor que un embarazo masculino? —preguntó divertido, superar eso era muy difícil.

—Peor —aseguró con esa sonrisa maliciosa que Harry conocía ya tan bien—. Bueno Potter, gracias por la cena y por la compañía.

—Un placer, cuando quieres repetimos. —Y no lo decía por mero compromiso, deseaba que se repitiera, a ser posible, muchas veces más.

—Estaba pensando que al final esto de las citas está teniendo su parte positiva —dijo, mientras la estrechaba la mano—, ¿no crees?

Harry le miró notando de nuevo como la suave piel entraba en contacto con su palma y a la vez como la mirada gris brillante le traspasaba con una sinceridad arrebatadora. ¿Cómo era posible que le afectara tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que no dudara en creer que podría pasarse horas perdido en esos ojos perfectos?

—Sí, al final les vamos a tener que dar las gracias —contestó al final, sintiéndose algo abrumado y a la vez, deleitándose en darle una suave e inocente caricia en el dorso de la mano—. Nos vemos, Draco.

El rubio lució sorprendido al escuchar como por primera vez Harry le había llamado por su nombre; había surgido tan natural que el Gryffindor no había querido impedirlo.

—Nos vemos, Harry —correspondió con los labios curvados en una gran sonrisa. — Y sin más, se soltó y desapareció al tocar el traslador.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comentarios: **__Pues aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. El tercero y último intentaré subirlo el viernes. Como os comenté el fic está terminado así que no os dejaré colgadas. ¡Lo prometo! Este capítulo es el más corto de los tres, pero tenía que cortarlo aquí y ya veréis porque lo he hecho._

_Gracias por leer, gracias por las alertas y gracias por comentar. Me dais muchos ánimos a seguir escribiendo, y a pensar que el Drarry todavía está conmigo._

_Un abrazo!_

_ Ro Hoshi_

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, incluso había podido permitirse el lujo de empezar una investigación con Theo sobre hechizos menos agresivos para la memoria, algo que llevaba tiempo pensando hacer y que por fin su superior les había dado carta blanca. Harry sabía que la mente de una persona era muy delicada y que el obliviate en ocasiones podía tener repercusiones a largo plazo, sobre todo si se realizaba por magos que no eran expertos en el tema. Era por ese motivo que necesitaban ayuda del Departamento donde trabajaba Draco, ya que ellos podían tener documentados casos en los que no se hubiese realizado un obliviate en condiciones.

Por desgracia para Harry, no mandaron a Malfoy para darles la información, sino a su superior, un hombre llamado Fabian Windsor y que no le cayó bien desde el primer minuto. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo permaneció en la oficina cinco minutos, eso no decía mucho a su favor, pero tanto la mirada de desprecio y superioridad que les había mostrado, como las tonterías que había soltado nada más entrar por puerta, le daban muchos puntos para ser considerado un idiota.

—Ese tío es un imbécil —espetó Theo, en cuanto el susodicho se marchó—. Antes no era así.

—¿No? —preguntó, queriendo saber un poco más del supuesto ex de Draco. Al final se le estaba contagiando la sed de cotilleo de Pansy.

—No, antes hablaba bastante con él, pero creo que con el tiempo se empezó a creer demasiado importante y cuando le subieron de cargo se empezó a comportar como un gilipollas prepotente. Se le subiría a la cabeza —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sabiendo que eso sería lo máximo que conseguiría, Harry cambió de tema y volvieron al trabajo. Prefería que ese tal Windsor no le amargara el día y por fortuna, con los datos que disponían, no tendría que verlo durante una larga temporada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante esa semana, el Gryffindor estuvo metido de lleno en la investigación, comiendo incluso en el despacho y saliendo del trabajo a altas horas de la noche. Cuando Harry se centraba en algo tan importante, era capaz de dejarlo todo. No se relajaba hasta que llegaba a su piso, se quitaba la túnica para ponerse algo más cómodo y se preparaba una cena ligera. Era en esos instantes cuando a su cabeza regresaban todos los pensamientos que reprimía en cuanto salía de casa.

Draco Malfoy.

No era ni mucho menos mismo el mismo grado de obsesión al que llegó en sexto curso, pero era innegable que el rubio se había colado en su vida sin tan siquiera proponérselo. Y eso le gustaba y le asustaba a partes iguales. Porque era evidente la atracción que sentía hacía Draco y no sólo por lo atractivo y sexy que era, también porque lo que había descubierto, lo que había encontrado le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Malfoy se comportaba con él de una forma natural y espontánea, le daba igual la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y habían conseguido olvidar todo lo malo que habían vivido en un pasado. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con una persona que acabara de conocer —porque era con esa segunda oportunidad cuando en realidad se estaban conociendo—. Sus anteriores parejas en ocasiones le trataban con un respeto que no deseaba, como si Harry fuera alguien importante, como si fuese el salvador no sólo del Mundo Mágico sino también de todos los problemas del universo. Y con Draco no sentía ese peso que le habían adjudicado.

Sin embargo, una parte de Harry era reticente a dejarse llevar, que todavía era pronto, que el Slytherin era su amigo, que en realidad estaban empezando a serlo. Además, los dos habían decidido estar una temporada sin pareja y lo más importante, no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Malfoy, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de los suyos. No, debía olvidarse de esas tonterías, dejar de pensar en los ojos plateados, en los pies descalzos en la moqueta de su casa, en el largo cuello de piel pálida y en los labios finos y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya había soñado que los besaba. Era mejor dejar de hacer castillos en el aire. No era el momento adecuado y punto.

En ocasiones a ser cabezota no le ganaba ni la misma Hermione.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sábado por la tarde, Harry terminaba de vestirse para ir a Oxford, lugar en el que Kingsley había alquilado un castillo para la celebración trimestral del Ministerio. Había que reconocer que el hombre le ponía ganas a que entre todos los trabajadores hubiera una relación cordial, no había reparado en gastos.

Con el traje más elegante que disponía, pantalones y chaqueta azul oscuros junto con una camisa blanca —la corbata ni tan siquiera se lo planteaba—, emprendió el camino hacía una cabina telefónica, que era donde le habían dicho que encontraría el traslador que le llevaría a la fiesta. Merlín, odiaba esos trastos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Al menos, al final había evitado ir acompañado, ya que su pareja se encontraba enfermo por un fuerte resfriado. Algo es algo, pensó sonriendo. Ahora no le podría preguntar a Draco cual era el método definitivo para hacer huir un tío, aunque como si necesitara una excusa para saberlo. Una vez en el sitio que le habían indicado, sintió la magia chisporrotear en una botella vacía de agua, esperó a la hora indicada y la tocó notando la odiada sensación de desplazamiento. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un enorme castillo rodeado de verdes prados. Feliz por haber aterrizado de pie —algo inaudito— se dirigió a la entrada del recinto, deseando que la noche no tuviera grandes contratiempos; con tantas personas reunidas sería difícil.

Una hora más tarde, el Ministro daba la bienvenida a todo el personal, dando un discurso al más puro estilo Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Sólo que esas personas no eran unos adolescentes y las palabras de Kingsley sobre la comunicación y la armonía entre los trabajadores eran recibidas de diferentes formas.

No había podido evitar fijarse en Windsor, en como se reía de forma exagerada dando la nota y también en el rubio que le acompañaba —Harry estaba convencido de que no tendría más de veinte años— y a quien no dejaba de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta cada cinco minutos. La fiesta acababa de empezar y no había ninguna duda de que el papel de idiota ya estaba adjudicado.

Malfoy apareció tarde, justo cuando el Ministro terminó de hablar. Decir que estaba guapo era quedarse corto. Draco iba vestido con un traje negro que realzaba la palidez de su piel y el claro cabello, ajustándose a su cuerpo a la perfección, remarcando las estilizadas piernas y el redondo trasero. ¿Había mirado su culo durante más de cinco segundos? Al final había venido con un hombre de rostro serio, pelo castaño y más bajito que él. A parecer de Harry, estropeaba la visión tan maravillosa que era Draco Malfoy.

—Hola, Draco, ¿dónde está tu famosa puntualidad? —le preguntó Theo en cuanto el Slytherin se acercó donde Harry y Nott tomaban una copa de un refinado champán. O eso les habían comentado.

—Hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo con el traslador, nada importante —respondió tajante, cogiendo una bebida de uno de los camareros que pasaban en ese momento por donde estaban.

Harry le miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la cita que estaba teniendo el rubio no estaba siendo de su agrado. Había comenzado a entender las expresiones de ese rostro sin ningún tipo de problema y cuando Draco apretaba los labios era señal de que tenía un ligero mosqueo.

Theo comenzó a hablar con el acompañante del Slytherin, dejando que éste se fuera a charlar con Harry lejos de ambos.

—¿Tan mal ha empezado la cosa? —Por el gruñido que le soltó, comprendió que no hacía falta que le contestara—. De acuerdo, no me muerdas —continuó riendo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitártelo de encima?

—No, no, es inofensivo, te lo aseguro. Además, con tanta gente será fácil perderme.

—En esto te doy la razón.

Harry no dudó en aprovechar la cercanía de la que ahora disponía, para observarle mucho mejor. Si de lejos había creído que estaba guapo, teniéndolo en frente estaba arrebatador.

—Vaya, Harry, ese traje te queda de maravilla —le elogió mirándolo de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que a Potter se le enrojecieran un poco las mejillas.

—Gracias —respondió avergonzado. Por Merlín, si es que parecía un adolescente. Tranquilidad Potter, tranquilidad—. Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Draco —halagó después de hacerle un examen mucho más exhaustivo del que ya le había hecho. Si el Slytherin lo hacía, él no se iba a quedar atrás.

Con otra copa, Malfoy le preguntó sobre la investigación que Harry estaba realizando. Al parecer estaba interesado en su desarrollo, queriendo participar en ella, pero a pesar de haberlo intentando no se lo habían permitido. El Gryffindor no dudó en explicarle una infinidad de detalles que para él eran fascinantes y que a juzgar por la cara del rubio, también lo eran. La conversación trascurrió fluida amena y entretenida, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por quien menos se esperaban.

—Pero que tenemos aquí. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter juntitos —farfulló Windsor, mirándoles con arrogancia—. Veo que te has marcado un objetivo muy ambicioso, Draco, quien lo diría de ti.

—Fabian, ¿por qué no te vas a otro lado? —espetó Harry con furia. Lo que menos deseaba es que ese indeseable les molestara. Además de que le incomodaba la forma deleznable con la que observaba al Slytherin.

—¿Así que ahora eres tú quien se folla a éste, Potter? No creas que no te comprendo, pero mejor que no se enteren muchos si no quieres que tu reputación se vea en entredicho.

—¿Pero tú de que coño vas, imbécil? —preguntó gritando, agarrándole con rabia de la chaqueta.

—Potter, suéltale, está borracho y no merece la pena —argumentó Draco, observando la escena con los puños apretados.

—Eso, Potter, suéltame, además no querrás montar una escena rodeados de nuestros compañeros de trabajo.

El Gryffindor le liberó, pensando que si no fuera por donde se encontraban, ya le habría metido un buen puñetazo en la cara por gilipollas. Cuando se giró para hablar con Draco, se dio cuenta de que éste caminaba con rapidez por la amplia estancia, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos. Sin pensarlo, fue detrás de él. La escena había sido bastante desagradable y no quería dejarlo solo en ese momento, a pesar de creer que era probable que fuera Harry quien pagase la rabia por todo lo que había soltado ese impresentable.

—Malfoy, espera, ¿dónde vas? —le gritó cuando ambos se encontraban en el alargado corredor, alejados de los demás asistentes.

—Potter, vete a la fiesta y déjame —contestó, mientras intentaba abrir alguna de las puertas que se iba encontrando por el camino, hasta que al final se introdujo en una. Antes de que se cerrara, Harry llegó entrando con él—. ¿Pero estás sordo? —continuó reclamándole sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Harry encendió una luz, descubriendo que se habían metido en lo que, a juzgar por las centenares de botellas que había, debía ser una pequeña bodega.

—Vamos, Draco, no le hagas caso a ese borracho, ya lo has dicho tú, no merece la pena —aseguró, intentando que el Slytherin se tranquilizara.

Durante unos minutos, el moreno se quedó quieto, contemplando la erguida y tensa figura de Malfoy, que seguía de espaldas y sin dejar de apretar los puños, seguramente de pura rabia y frustración. Cuando creía que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra, Draco comenzó a hablar.

—No sabes la suerte que tienes de que tu ex se marchara del país, Harry, no te lo puedes ni imaginar —susurró con voz cansada—, al contrario que yo, que tengo que ver al error más grande de mi vida cada día.

—Draco, si no me lo quieres contar, no hace falta…

—Al principio de salir con Fabian no era así —continuó hablando sin hacerle caso—. Como sabes estuve durante mucho tiempo dando tumbos por diferentes departamentos. Intenté pasar desapercibo, al fin y al cabo, si estaba allí era más por obligación que por otra cosa. Las veces que me tocaba estar en su oficina, Fabian siempre era muy amable conmigo, el único que lo era. Supongo que rodeado de tantas malas caras, le fue fácil acercarse a mí.

Draco se acercó a una de las botellas de vino, y con un hechizo no verbal, la abrió bebiendo directamente del envase. Harry, decidió acompañarle haciendo lo mismo.

—Así que cuando me pidió una cita, no dudé en decirle que sí. No he tenido relaciones muy largas y tenía el presentimiento de que con él sería diferente y vaya si lo fue —renegó echando otro largo trago—. Fabian me sugirió que era mejor llevar nuestra relación a escondidas, me puso la excusa de que nuestros superiores verían mal que estábamos juntos y yo fui tan estúpido que me lo creí.

—No tendrías porque ponerlo en duda, Draco —comentó sin dejar de observar como los hombros del rubio comenzaban a estar menos tensos y como no dejaba de beber entre frase y frase. Deseaba mirarle a la cara, pero si él no quería, no le obligaría.

—Sí que tendría que haberlo hecho, durante más de un año, Potter, más de un año y el muy cabrón me mantuvo escondido porque se avergonzaba de mí. Cuando acabé la condena y me pidió que me quedase trabajando con él, creí que era porque había decidido hacerlo público, pero no, todo continuó igual y al final me dio la patada cuando le subieron de categoría.

—¿Y por qué sigues allí? —inquirió sintiendo unas ganas locas por matar a ese tipo. Lo que le había hecho era detestable. Hervía de rabia recordando sus palabras sobre que se enteraran de su supuesta relación con el Slytherin. Por Godric, ¡le quería romper la cara! ¿Cómo se podía jugar con los sentimientos de una persona de esa forma? Ahora comprendía porqué Malfoy también quería estar solo. Vaya suerte tenían los dos con el amor.

—Para demostrarle a Fabian y a mí mismo que no me afecta —confesó girándose al fin, con los ojos furiosos y los labios apretados.

—Pues hazlo Draco, sal ahí fuera y pásatelo bien —le exigió correspondiéndole la mirada con decisión—. No dejes que te amargue la noche. Si lo hace, habrá ganado.

Malfoy movió la cabeza, ingiriendo de nuevo de la botella y a continuación se sentó en el suelo. Harry dio dos pasos, colocándose a su lado. Con una sonrisa, acercó el envase al de Draco, chocando el vidrio para hacer un brindis.

—Puedes irte si quieres, no es como si me fuera a volver loco ni a ponerme a llorar como una niña.

—No me apetece y tampoco puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando he cerrado la puerta he notado como se sellaba con magia —explicó encogiendo los hombros—, así que no podemos salir.

—¡No me jodas! Mierda, me han obligado a dejar la varita en la entrada.

—Ya somos dos.

Tras permanecer unos segundos callados, ambos empezaron a reírse.

—¿Y cómo querías que saliera de aquí para enfrentarme a Fabian? —inquirió con una ceja levantada.

—No lo sé, pero no me negaras que me ha quedado bien —respondió alegre, notando como el desánimo comenzaba a desaparecer del Slytherin. El vino también estaba ayudando en el proceso.

—Tienes toda la razón —aseguró, chocando de nuevo el vidrio—. Un brindis por los idiotas que hemos dejado por el camino y para que ningún cabrón se acerque a nuestros culos —enunció con solemnidad.

—¡Merlín te oiga!

Sabiendo que la puerta no se abriría hasta que un camarero del evento no regresara a buscar más bebidas, continuaron abriendo botellas de vino, charlando sin cesar. Cuando iban por la tercera, Harry se acordó de algo muy importante.

—Oye Draco… no me has enseñado tu método para que un tío te dejara en paz. Enséñamelo, va —le pidió como si tuviera diez años. Tal vez no debería beber más.

—Estaba deseando que me lo dijeras, lo he traído expresamente para que lo vieras —contestó metiendo la mano en un bolsillo, sacando una pequeña cajita y que tras un ligero movimiento se hizo un poco más grande—. Ábrelo, venga.

Harry no tardó ni un segundo en quitarle le tapa, descubriendo algo que nunca, jamás, se habría imaginado.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó alucinado mientras sacaba lo que parecía un tanga de hombre con la cabeza de un león en su parte delantera—. ¡Draco, estás fatal!

—¿No te gusta? Con esto seguro que todos caen rendidos a tus pies —dijo ronroneando, chocando su hombro contra el del Gryffindor.

Harry le miró carcajeándose sin parar y en un acto que quiso achacar al alcohol que llevaba encima, se puso la estrambótica prenda en la cabeza.

—¿Yo estoy fatal? Me lo dice el que lleva un tanga en la cabeza —exclamó Malfoy observándole perplejo.

—¿Me queda bien? Ahora tendrías que caer a mis pies —comentó sin pensar ni en lo que estaba diciendo ni haciendo.

—Anda, Harry, quítate eso, por Merlín.

El Slytherin colocó las manos en el rostro del moreno, ayudándole a despojarle del escaso trozo de tela, tirándolo al suelo. Cuando Harry se encontró libre, las palmas del Slytherin bajaron hacía sus mejillas. Se encontraban cerca, peligrosamente cerca, pero el moreno era incapaz de moverse prendido tanto en los maravillosos ojos grises como en los dedos que rozaban con cuidado su piel. Harry le cogió de las muñecas, e impulsándose un poco, eliminó el poco espacio que restaba entre ambos, juntando por primera vez los suaves labios de Draco con los suyos. Un contacto íntimo, casi etéreo, tan ligero que le supo a poco y por eso, continuaron prodigándose más, al principio todos igual de cortos, hasta que al final, Draco se aferró a la nuca del Gryffindor y profundizaron el contacto. La lengua de Harry buscaba incesante la de su compañero, rozándose inquietas y desesperadas, deseando más, mucho más. El fuego se había encendido y ninguno de los dos quería apagarlo, no era el momento de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, era el momento de dejarse llevar por lo que había ido creciendo entre ambos.

Harry se incorporó sentándose encima de Malfoy, gruñendo en cuanto notó la creciente erección rozándose contra sus nalgas. Las manos del Slytherin volaron ávidas hacía la espalda del moreno, volviendo a devorarse las bocas sin control.

—Draco, Draco… —musitó entre besos, balanceándose desvergonzado, sabiendo que ya ni quería ni podía parar.

—Merlín, Harry, eres tan sexy —correspondió ciñéndole más contra su cuerpo, bajando las manos hacía las posaderas del moreno—. ¡Qué culo tienes, maldita sea! Me moría por tocártelo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó mordiéndole el cuello. Parecía que no era el único que se había dedicado a babear con nalgas ajenas—. Tócame más, Draco, tócame.

—Sí, joder —exclamó moviendo las palmas hasta el paquete, abarcándolo entero, consiguiendo que Harry se estremeciera con ese contacto.

—Mierda, Draco —musitó avergonzando por como esas caricias le estaban endureciendo cada vez más. Hacía tanto tiempo que el único que le tocaba era su mano derecha y a este paso no duraría mucho.

A continuación, Malfoy le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y le bajó la bragueta. Harry hizo lo mismo con el del Slytherin. El simple ruido de la cremallera abriéndose hizo que su miembro palpitara con fuerza. Después, los dedos de Draco se colaron dentro de la ropa interior de Harry, sacándole el miembro, mostrándolo completamente erecto y dispuesto para lo que quisiera. El moreno no dudó en acompañarle, acercó una mano a los boxers oscuros del Slytherin y en cuanto rozó la dura y enhiesta verga, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no correrse como un patético adolescente.

Se miraron a la vez, comiéndose de nuevo la boca, pero esta vez, masturbándose uno al otro. Harry movió las caderas ansioso, perdido en el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Los largos y finos dedos de Draco recorriéndole el falo con seguridad, un movimiento constante y firme, que llegaba hasta el glande, para volver a bajar hasta la base. Y a la vez, la mano del Gryffindor bombeando el duro pene, que palpitaba entre sus dígitos. Deseaba con toda el alma hacerle muchas más cosas, pero tal y como estaban no sería en esa ocasión.

—Sí, no pares… me pones tan cachondo —musitó mordisqueándole un labio. Oh Merlín, esa mano le estaba matando.

—Harry, córrete vamos, quiero verte —le pidió subiendo y bajando la palma sin cesar.

—Tú también —sollozó poniendo su frente pegada a la del Slytherin, los ojos verdes conectados a los grises—, hazlo Draco, córrete conmigo.

Y la voz de Harry, como si tuviera el control de la situación, consiguió que entre gemidos, ambos liberaran el orgasmo que llevaba tiempo amenazándoles, derramando esperma en los dedos de cada uno. Saciados, volvieron a darse un beso esta vez más reposado y tranquilo, una unión de lenguas serena y a su vez, cargada de deseo.

—Estoy deseando salir de aquí —comentó apoyado en el pecho de Malfoy. Le daba igual saber que tenía los pantalones manchados, quería estar así—, no vas a salir de mi cama hasta el lunes.

—Me parece bien continuar en tu casa, pero no me quedaré a dormir.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó mirándole perplejo—. Pensaba que… bueno, esto ha estado bien, muy bien, pero necesito más. ¿Tú no?

—Creo que te estás confundiendo —contestó separándose y subiéndose los pantalones.

Harry se levantó, colocándose bien la ropa, sin entender qué había dicho para que ahora Draco se mostrara tan distante. ¿Qué había entendido mal? Si lo que acababa de suceder no daba lugar a dudas.

—¿Disculpa?

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta comenzó a abrirse apareciendo uno de los camareros, quien se los quedó mirando perplejo. Malfoy no dudó en empujarle marchándose sin mirar atrás, dejando a Harry allí plantado y con la sensación de ser el idiota más grande de todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

_Eeeeer, no me tiréis cosas (y tampoco a Draco, pobre xD). En el siguiente capítulo todo se sabrá, de verdad :)_

_**AnnaS**__: bueno, bueno, eso de Hermione y Pansy que me comentas, no puedo decirte nada :P Y sí, lo importante es que Harry se está dando cuenta que siente alguna cosa por Draco, aunque creo que con este capítulo ha quedado BASTANTE claro xDD Me alegra que te guste y bueno, gracias por pensar que escribo cosas buenas, escribo lo mejor que sé y este fic ha sido todo un reto! Gracias por leer y comentar! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comentarios: **__Como os prometí, aquí está el tercer y último capítulo. Sé que a algunas la reacción de Draco os sorprendió un poco, pero todas las dudas quedarán resueltas, os lo prometo._

_En las notas finales os contaré una cosita de este fic y también los comentarios de los que no estáis logados._

_Espero que os guste!_

_Ro Hoshi_

* * *

Al día siguiente, se pasó casi todo el domingo tumbado en el sofá, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había sucedido en esa pequeña habitación. Intentó encontrar a Draco y hablar con él, pero tras preguntarle a Theo, supo que el Slytherin había salido a la zona de los trasladores, donde no había una barrera que impedía marcharse.

Por más que le había dado vueltas, no comprendía porqué había actuado así cuando parecía que los dos buscaban lo mismo. Tampoco era como si Harry le hubiese pedido matrimonio, en realidad sólo le he había dicho que se encerrarían a follar como unos locos. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor sabía que eso no era lo único que deseaba, al contrario, quería mucho más que sexo apasionado —y a juzgar por el fogoso encuentro que habían tenido, sería muy bueno—. Si no se lo había explicado había sido porque no había tenido tiempo y también porque no deseaba asustarle. Bastante acojonado estaba él con todo eso, volver a confiar en alguien, volver a apostar por una relación, volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago, volver a enamorarse… pero algo le decía que con Draco sería diferente, que Draco valía la pena superar esos miedos, que Draco Malfoy sí que era el indicado.

Y tan rápido como había comenzado, se había acabado.

Pero no perdía la esperanza, no tan pronto, no cuando era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza el rostro perlado de sudor del Slytherin, los pequeños y constantes gemidos perdiéndose entre los labios, la dureza de su sexo, la exquisitez de la saliva y sobre todo los besos arrebatadores y cargados de deseo. No volver a probar esos labios era la peor de las maldiciones, los necesitaba como nunca antes había anhelado nada. Deseaba tanto perderse en su cuerpo, y que apenas había disfrutado, que le atormentaba la mera idea de creer que no podría hacerlo de nuevo. Además estaba convencido de que Draco también quería más, de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, de que en ese encuentro habían liberado algo que se había ido creando conforme más se conocían. Así qué, ¿por qué había huido? ¿Por qué le había rechazado cuanto habían terminado?

Le daría un tiempo de margen, todavía no iría a charlar con él. Si Draco se pensaba que Harry se olvidaría de lo que había sucedido, es que no era consciente de lo cabezón que podía ser.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No le hizo falta darle espacio, ya que el miércoles comprendió que Malfoy estaba huyendo de él. En ocasiones habían coincidido en algún pasillo o en el comedor del Ministerio, pero durante esos días, no lo vio ni un solo segundo. Tal vez se lo estaba poniendo algo difícil, pero no imposible.

Para darle más quebraderos de cabeza, Hermione se había pasado por la oficina para recordarle con amabilidad que faltaban dos días para San Valentín y esa noche tenía la última cita de todas las que le había programado. Como si en esos momentos le apetecería quedar con alguien que no le interesaba cuando ya lo había encontrado. Por fortuna, su amiga comprendió que esta vez no se saldría con la suya, que de verdad no tenía ganas de ir a cenar con nadie y que estaba muy liado con el trabajo. A lo mejor fue por la cara de cansancio que le mostró o la voz de hastío conforme hablaba, pero esta vez, la castaña no le insistió en el tema y se marchó diciéndole que se cuidara y descansara un poco. Por fin algo le salía bien.

Más tarde, Theo llegó a su despacho corriendo y visiblemente alterado.

—Harry, no te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver —exclamó moviendo las manos sin cesar, algo que Nott sólo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso.

—Cálmate Theo, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin comprender que había hecho que la persona más calmada que conocía se pusiera tan excitado.

—Draco… ¡Draco le ha pegado un puñetazo a Windsor! —respondió sonriendo—. Joder, me han dado ganas de aplaudirle.

—¿Qué ha hecho que? —Por Merlín, no podía ni imaginarse que le había dicho ese imbécil para que Malfoy perdiera los estribos como para golpearle. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se alegraba por esa acción, sabía que el Slytherin estaría en problemas. Al fin y cabo, por más que se lo mereciera —y ya vaya si lo hacía—, ese acto de violencia conllevaba como mínimo una sanción.

—Lo que oyes. Estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina, cuando he escuchado gritos y lo siguiente era el puño de Draco estampándose en la cara Windsor. Creo que voy a dejar ese recuerdo en un pensadero para verlo cientos de veces.

Maldita sea, que Theo lo hiciera, que se uniría a él. Pero ahora lo más importante no era eso.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Le han sancionado? —preguntó nervioso.

—No ha hecho falta, ha entregado la renuncia de inmediato y se ha marchado sin dar más explicaciones —respondió—. La verdad, me alegro por él, ese trabajo era una mierda y Draco vale mucho más que para quedarse en ese puesto.

—Lo sé, Theo, lo sé —aseguró con una sonrisa y unos ojos soñadores que no pasaron desapercibidos a Nott.

—¿Algo que tengo que saber? —cuestionó con picardía.

—Tú menos que nadie —zanjó sin darle opción a replica. No era el momento de explicarle nada cuando lo que le mandaba la cabeza era ponerse en contacto con el Slytherin.

Sin tener claro donde estaría, le mandó una lechuza contándole que se había enterado de lo que había sucedido y que lo apoyaría en todo lo que hiciera falta. Prefería dejar a un lado las otras preguntas que se moría por hacerle, ahora era el momento de que comprendiera que tenía un amigo a su lado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche no tuvo noticias de Draco, ni tampoco al día siguiente. Por el Ministerio el rumor voló como una snitch, llegándole diferentes y variadas versiones del encuentro: que Windsor había acosado sexualmente a Malfoy, que le había acusado de ser el nuevo Voldemort, que le había descubierto liándose con su pareja, que el rubio había sido maldecido por una imperius, y la favorita de Harry, que le había robado la patente de una poción para embarazar a un hombre. Ni la misma Trelawney sabría cuál era la verdadera.

Harry prefirió no hacer caso a los cotilleos que iba escuchando, e intentó centrarse en su investigación. A este paso se le acabaría el tiempo que le habían permitido tener alejado del trabajo de calle y los esfuerzos de esa primera fase no servirían de nada. Así que cerró la puerta, alejó de su cabeza las ganas de verlo y se centró en los casos que todavía no había podido comprobar.

A las ocho de la tarde, sin casi ningún trabajador en el edificio, recibió una lechuza urgente. Creyendo que sería de Theo metiéndole una buena bronca por quedarse hasta tan tarde, la abrió sin hacerle mucho caso, quedándose sorprendido al encontrarse una letra estilizada que no conocía.

_"Estoy en la puerta de tu casa._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Harry no tardó ni un segundo en quitarse la túnica reglamentaria quedándose con unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey, bajar corriendo a la planta baja, salir a la calle alejado de las barreras y desaparecerse en su apartamento. No tenía red flu y si la utilizaba saldría a una estación ubicada demasiado lejos de su edificio. Ya había aguantado bastante.

Nada más llegar, abrió la puerta y allí estaba, Draco apoyado en el marco de madera, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, vestido con unos pantalones de pitillo negros y una camiseta verde de manga larga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó recordando una situación similar.

—Esperarte.

La misma palabra, la misma sinceridad, la misma mirada y a la vez, era diferente. En realidad había sucedido muy poco tiempo entre una escena y otra, pero parecía que habían pasado años desde que Malfoy le había recibido en casa de Theo. Y si en esa ocasión Harry ya se había quedado anonado mirando lo atractivo que era, en ésta fue muchísimo más arrollador. Tuvo que apretar los puños reprimiéndose las ganas de abrazarle, besarle, tocarle; antes de hacer ningún movimiento necesitaba saber los motivos que le habían hecho ir a verlo.

—¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo —pidió con un poco de reticencia.

—Sí, claro. Preparé un poco de té. —Nada mejor para relajarse. Los dos—. Con un poco de leche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, veo que te acuerdas —comentó sentándose en el sofá.

—De eso y de otras cosas —susurró sin intención de que el Slytherin le escuchara.

Con las bebidas preparadas, le dio una y se sentó a su lado, con el corazón latiendo desbocado por todo lo que podía suponer que el rubio estuviera allí. Merlín, o comenzaba a hablar o no podría contenerse ni un minuto más.

—La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar… —dijo sin mirarle a la cara, soplando levemente el contenido de la taza.

Harry observó lo tenso que estaba, los hombros erguidos y las manos aferradas con fuerza a la porcelana. Con tranquilidad, acercó una mano al hombro de Draco, un tímido contacto para que consiguiera calmarse un poco.

—¿Por qué no me explicas que ha pasado con Windsor? Has liado una buena —comentó apretándole con levedad el hombro

—Sí, me lo puedo imaginar —contestó bufando—. Seguro que ya hay centenares de historias. Panda de cotillas.

—Tienes razón, pero la importante es la verdadera, Draco

El Slytherin permaneció callado de nuevo, y cuando pensaba que Malfoy necesitaría algo de ayuda, una voz tímida y algo rota, comenzó a hablar.

—Necesito que no me interrumpas, Harry, porque son muchas cosas las que tengo que contarte. Supongo que recordaras que te comenté que no entendía por qué no te habías vengado de tu ex. La verdad es que fue algo hipócrita por mi parte, cuando yo no lo hice con Fabian, cuando le he permitido que pisoteara mi dignidad y que luego se pavoneara de ello. Lo que dijo en la fiesta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni mucho menos, al contrario, le encantaba humillarme, siempre a solas, siempre cuando nadie nos podía ver y yo no le decía nada, Harry, nada. —En ese momento, Draco giró la cabeza por primera vez, con una mirada derrotada y apagada, una mirada que Harry deseaba borrar y no volver a ver nunca más—. ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo, Draco Malfoy, al que todavía le miran como si hubiera asesinado a alguien, que no puede remangarse una camisa para no enseñar el tatuaje repugnante que tengo en el brazo, que tengo que aceptar las migajas del Ministerio en un trabajo que no me satisface. Un cobarde, eso es lo que he sido, un jodido cobarde.

Harry se mordió los labios, apretando las manos contra la taza. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había terminado la guerra? ¿Siete? Y Malfoy todavía tenía que soportar que le trataran de esa forma, cuando lo único que había hecho era hacer lo posible para que su familia y él sobrevivieran. Tal vez muchas personas no comprendieran sus acciones, pero no todo era blanco y negro y Draco era un superviviente, un luchador que hacía lo posible para seguir adelante con las pocas opciones que le habían brindado.

—Tú no eres un cobarde, lo es él —espetó dejando el té con fuerza encima de la mesa—. El que se escondía era él, el que no era capaz de admitir que estaba contigo era él, el que te acosaba cuando nadie os veía era él, así que Draco, no digas que tú eres un cobarde cuando has aguantado algo que no todos habrían hecho. No te lo permito. —Malfoy le observaba boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Además, al final le has dado el puñetazo que más de uno se moría de ganas de darle, y les has mandado a la mierda. Yo no veo a ningún cobarde, no digas tonterías.

—¿Tú también querías pegarle? —inquirió anonadado, colocando también la taza en la mesita.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Theo va a organizar un pase privado en el Ministerio con el recuerdo de ese momento —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Viniendo de él me lo creo. —Draco sonrío también, con los ojos algo más vivos, más brillantes—. Hay otra cosa que necesito explicarte —continuó—, y no me interrumpas, por favor —pidió con una mano, antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera replicar—. Sé que no tengo excusa por como me fui el sábado, dejándote allí tirado. Te aseguro que me gustó, me gustó mucho, Harry, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, cuando me dijiste que querías más…

—Yo… pensaba que… —tartamudeó pensando que tal vez si que se había equivocado en las intenciones de Draco.

—Escúchame, por favor —le pidió de nuevo, cogiéndole de la mano—, me asusté, creí que la historia se volvería a repetir, que serías igual que Fabian y me esconderías, si él lo había hecho, por qué Harry Potter no iba hacerlo.

—¡Draco! ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar eso por la cabeza? —espetó enfadado. ¿De verdad Malfoy había creído que él podría comportarse así?

—Yo… no lo sé, Harry, es que… —musitó suspirando, soltándole la palma, bajando la cabeza.

—Ey, Draco, mírame… —reclamó tocándole la barbilla, levantándole el rostro—, no eres el único que se acojonó, ¿de acuerdo? Después de lo de Alexandre me cuesta mucho confiar en alguien, en no pensar que se interesan por mí porque soy Harry Potter y todas esas tonterías que dicen.

Los dedos de Harry recorrieron la mandíbula de Malfoy llegando hasta su nuca, sin dejar de observar como los ojos plateados se iban volviendo cada vez más brillantes y cálidos.

—¿Y confías en mí?

—Confío en lo que siento por ti, en lo que me has dejado conocer y en lo bien que me encuentro cuando estoy contigo —contestó con voz segura—, además eres Draco Malfoy, por Merlín, a ti te importa una mierda mi fama.

El Slytherin le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ahora era él quien le agarraba del cuello.

—Sé que no eres Fabian, que nunca me trataras como él —confesó rozándole con el pulgar la suave piel—. Me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho y estoy convencido de que si me das otra oportunidad…

—No digas tonterías —replicó cortándole—, no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. Además, lo que pasó el sábado fue sólo un calentamiento.

—Pues para ser un calentamiento, lo he recordado cada maldita noche —dijo lamiéndose los labios, enseñándole a Harry la punta de una lengua que se moría de ganas por volver a probar.

—Draco… —susurró, cavilando que si volvía a hacer algo como eso, no podría reprimirse las ganas de abalanzarse encima de él y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que después de esa confesión por parte de cada uno, no quería acelerar las cosas, por más que esos dedos en su cuello le mandaran un sin fin de placenteras sensaciones.

—Dime, Harry… —musitó acercándose con lentitud al rostro del moreno.

—¿No crees que es mejor ir despacio? —preguntó bajito, viendo como poco el espacio entre ellos era cada vez menor, los iris grises más cerca, el caliente aliento rozando su boca.

—Confía en mí, Harry… —le pidió, acariciándole lentamente los labios con los suyos—. Confía en mí.

En ese instante, confirmó lo que llevaba días creyendo: que sólo podía ser Draco. Y no fue únicamente por el cosquilleo que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, ni por como se le había acelerado el corazón, ni por lo perfecto que se había sentido ese simple contacto. Era porque nunca nadie le había pedido de una forma tan sincera que creyera en él.

No hizo falta que le contestará con palabras, simplemente dejó que sus labios hablaran por él. Movió el rostro unos escasos milímetros, dándole a Draco un beso igual de suave que el que acababa de recibir, igual que el primero que habían compartido, seguido de muchos más, todos de la misma forma, saboreando la dulce carne cada vez que entraba en contacto, humedeciéndola conforme más caricias se prodigaban, hasta que Malfoy gimió en su boca, desatando así la pasión que cada uno encerraba dentro. La lengua de Harry no dudó en buscar la de Draco, uniéndolas de forma lánguida, bebiendo uno del otro, entrelazándolas sin cesar.

—O vamos a la cama o no respondo —dijo el Slytherin con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada.

Si ya estaba empezando a tener una erección, esa frase consiguió que el pene se le endureciera aún más y no hacía falta mirar mucho para saber que Draco también se encontraba igual. Se levantó del sofá, ofreciéndole una mano, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y para que negarlo, algo inquietos.

Uno al lado del otro, con los dedos unidos caminaron por el comedor hasta llegar a la habitación. Harry se puso detrás de Draco, abrazándole y dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

—Abre la puerta —le susurró en el oído, mordisqueándolo ligeramente. El Slytherin así lo hizo, apareciendo un amplio lecho en medio del dormitorio—. Esa es la cama de donde no vas a salir en muchos días, Draco..

—Tú trabajas mañana —contestó ronroneando, echando el cuerpo hacía detrás, colocando las nalgas en el cada vez más creciente miembro de Harry.

—Puedo decir que estoy enfermo —replicó caminando con la figura del rubio pegada por completo, introduciéndose los dos en la estancia, hasta quedarse al lado de la cama—. ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

—A dormir, a desayunar, a comer, a cenar… —respondió girándose, recorriéndole el torso con una mano, llegando hasta el botón de los vaqueros—, hasta que se nos acabé el lubricante y tengas que ir a por más.

Estuvo a punto de objetarle que también existían hechizos para eso, pero a quien le importaba cuando tenía al hombre que tanto anhelaba a su entera disposición.

—No te imaginas cuanto te deseo…

—Pues entonces… —Draco le bajó la cremallera mirándole directamente a los ojos, después metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos, rodeando la dura verga con los dedos—. Fóllame.

—Joder, Draco —gruñó no sólo por esos roces en el miembro, también por esa palabra tan contundente. Y tanto que lo iba a follar, lo iba a clavar en el colchón.

Concentrándose lo máximo que pudo ejecutó un hechizo que los desnudó a ambos. Ya tendría ocasiones para recrearse quitándole la ropa, hoy no sería.

—Así estás muchísimo mejor —aseguró con una ávida sonrisa, mirándole de arriba abajo, deleitándose en el cuerpo de piel pálida y estilizado y, sobre todo, con esa polla que ya había tocado pero que no había podido contemplar en todo su esplendor, rodeada de rizos rubios, erecta, larga y deliciosa.

—¡Potter! —protestó, dejando de hacerlo en el instante en que Harry se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él. El moreno le cogió de las caderas, y le dio un largo lametón por el tronco, llegando hasta el glande, rodeándolo con la lengua—. ¡Oh Merlín!

A continuación, Harry chupó con insistencia la punta varias veces, bebiéndose las gotas de preseminal que iban fluyendo, hasta que abrió la boca y comenzó a comerle el falo, apretando los labios alrededor, notando como la carne palpitaba conforme más se la introducía.

—Tienes un polla jodidamente perfecta, Draco —dijo dándole una larga lamida por todo lo largo, mientras movía los dedos hacía sus glúteos—. Y tu culo es el mejor que he tocado en mi vida —continuó, apretándole los cachetes, tragándose de nuevo la erguida y dura erección.

—Para, para, por favor —gimoteó agarrándole de la cabeza—. No me quiero correr en tu boca. Hoy no.

El moreno le miró desde el suelo, descubriendo como le observaba con una mirada febril, mordiéndose desesperado los labios. A decir verdad, él tampoco podía esperar mucho más, hacerle una mamada le había puesto el sexo duro como una piedra y tampoco ayudaba tener entre sus manos el culo de Draco. Un culo respingón, duro y seguramente apretado.

A continuación, le empujó de las caderas para que cayera en el colchón, levantándose de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —preguntó observando como el Slytherin se movía hasta quedar en medio de la cama. Si Harry esperaba una respuesta, ésta vino en cuanto Malfoy abrió las piernas mostrándole el lugar en el que Harry deseaba perderse durante el resto de su vida. Eso no era un sí, era el sí más grande de todos los tiempos.

—¿He sido claro? —inquirió lamiéndose los labios, mientras el moreno se subía frenético al lecho, tumbándose encima de él.

—Bastante.

Harry le cogió de las mejillas, deslizando la lengua dentro de la boca de Draco, las manos del Slytherin acariciándole la espalda, frotándose uno contra el otro, rozando con cada movimiento ambas erecciones. Piel con piel, calor, sudor, el olor de Draco embriagándole, el corazón latiendo desbocado junto al suyo, y cientos de sensaciones inundándolos. Era perfecto, era sublime y sólo acababan de empezar.

—Harry, Harry… —gimoteó incesante, una letanía que se mezclaba entre sollozos y ruegos—. Oh Merlín, necesito, necesito…

El moreno paró unos instantes, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Slytherin les había girado, quedándose éste sentado encima.

—Llevo toda la semana pensando en tenerte justo así... —musitó mientras le agarraba el sexo con una mano y con la otra conjuraba un accio para atraer la varita.

Harry arqueó la espalda, observando como los dedos discurrían hábiles por el miembro, notando la suave piel de las nalgas de Draco encima de las piernas y también, como sin dejar de tocarle, se acercaba la varita entre sus posaderas lanzando un hechizo que conocía a la perfección.

—Draco… ¿qué… qué vas a…? —La frase que intentaba decir murió ahogada entre sollozos, en el instante que Draco lanzó la varita al suelo y con los ojos oscurecidos, levantó las piernas y comenzó a introducirse la enhiesta erección en su fruncido agujerito—. ¡Joder, Draco! —exclamó sintiendo como la estrechez le rodeaba el pene con lentitud, con la más maravillosa y excitante imagen que había visto en sus veintiséis años de vida: Draco Malfoy con el pelo alborotado, la verga de Harry metiéndose entre sus posaderas, los músculos tensos, el pecho cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor, la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas desbordando lujuria. Eso era el puto paraíso.

—Oh Merlín… —sollozó quedándose quieto, cuando finalmente llegó hasta la base del sexo, con los testículos de Harry pegados en el culo—. Tan, tan bueno…

—¿Estás… estás bien? —preguntó como pudo, haciendo lo posible para no moverse y dejar que Malfoy se tomara el tiempo necesario para adaptarse. A juzgar por lo apretado que se sentía, el hechizo de dilatación había sido escaso y por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño, por más que su verga palpitara ansiosa dentro del ardiente canal.

—De maravilla —contestó sonriendo, colocando las manos en el pecho del Gryffindor—. Humm, Harry… tu polla se siente tan bien dentro de mí… —continuó acercando la boca a la del moreno, balanceándose con suavidad—, tan lleno, tan jodidamente lleno…

—Draco… —murmuró rozándole los labios, acariciándole el sedoso cabello rubio—. Me estás matando…

El Slytherin le mordió un labio, y entonces, empujándose del torso de Harry, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, entrando y saliendo apenas unos pocos centímetros, haciendo que ambos saborearan el delicioso contacto.

—Más rápido… —le pidió sin dejar de besarle, desplazando las palmas por la espalda de Malfoy hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Por Dios, ese culo iba a ser su perdición—. Que apretado estás, maldita sea.

—Harry, Harry… —Malfoy se incorporó, subiendo y bajando ahora con más velocidad, con la larga y dura erección rebotando contra su vientre.

Durante unos segundos, Potter se quedó quieto, observándole, babeando con lo que sus insignificantes ojos verdes estaban viendo. Draco desbocado, Draco cabalgándole frenético, Draco follando con él, Draco haciendo el amor con él. En ese instante, el Slytherin abrió los párpados, lo miró con una gran sonrisa y apretó las nalgas en torno de la verga de Harry, quién no pudo más que con un gruñido abalanzarse hacía Draco, dejándole de espaldas en el colchón.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —inquirió con las piernas de Malfoy en torno de sus caderas, metiéndosela implacable—. ¿Esto es lo que buscas, maldito provocador? —prosiguió dejándose caer encima de él, entrelazando los dedos, dándole estocadas cortas y continuadas.

—Sí, más fuerte, más fuerte —suplicó mordiéndole el cuello—. Justo ahí, ahí…

Con fuerza, prosiguió penetrándole en la misma dirección, presionándole en la próstata, chocando los testículos contra los glúteos, dejándose el aliento con cada embestida cada vez más profunda, más agónica, con la palpitante polla de Draco rozándose contra su abdomen, el preseminal goteando entre ellos, el sudor resbalando por ambos cuerpos y las lenguas uniéndose en una danza descoordinada y ansiosa.

—No aguantaré mucho más… —gimoteó sintiendo como el orgasmo amenazaba con ser inminente.

—Córrete, vamos —le susurró en la boca, apretando los dedos con los del Gryffindor—-. Quiero que me llenes —continuó impulsando las caderas hacía delante—, necesito que lo hagas, Harry, lo necesito.

Y perdiéndose en su mirada, en esas palabras de anhelo, de deseo, se introdujo con una vigorosa estocada, dejando fluir la ansiada liberación, hilos de esperma que discurrieron en el interior de Draco, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

—Sí, Harry, sí —bramó ciñendo la carne en torno del miembro, gimoteando y soltando el espeso semen entre los torsos de ambos.

En silencio, se contemplaron uno al otro. Los rostros brillantes, enrojecidos, saciados y sobre todo, felices. Harry acercó sus labios a los de Draco, dándole un suave beso, sin salir todavía de él. Colocó la cabeza en el cuello del Slytherin y al momento, las manos de éste, libres al final, le acariciaron la amplia espalda.

—Hum… vas a conseguir que me duerma —susurró Harry pasados unos minutos, las yemas de los dedos subiendo y bajando por la piel, suaves caricias acompañadas de tiernos besos en el oscuro cabello.

—¿Y cual es el problema?

—Que en quince minutos quiero tu polla metida en mi culo, Draco —contestó mordiéndole el cuello—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Mejor dame diez —aseguró apretándole las nalgas con las palmas abiertas.

Al final, sólo pasaron cinco minutos y Harry tenía a Draco entre las piernas, haciéndole —según palabras del mismo Gryffindor—, una mamada que no olvidaría jamás. Esa noche, tal y como había predicho Harry, no salieron de entre las sábanas más que para buscar algo para comer. Cuando sonó el despertador, habiendo dormido unas escasas dos horas, no dudó en llamar al trabajo poniendo la excusa de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que no podía moverse de la cama. En realidad no era una mentira. Los chupetones y mordiscos y la pequeña molestia que sentía en el culo eran muy reales. Además, nunca se había pedido un día libre, ya era hora de disfrutarlo.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, viendo a Draco dormido con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry rió recordando las palabras que le acababa de decir Theo por teléfono: "A mí no me engañas Potter, sé que vas a pasar San Valentín acompañado". Y sí, tenía toda la razón. Finalmente, Hermione y Pansy habían conseguido que los dos tuvieran pareja para esa dichosa fiesta. Quién hubiera adivinado que de esas citas programadas acabaría saliendo algo tan sublime como lo que acababa de comenzar.

Pensando en que ya se lo mencionaría a Draco cuando se despertase, volvió a meterse en la cama, abrazándose de inmediato a su cuerpo cálido y perfecto y del que estaba convencido, no se separaría jamás.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y Harry esta vez no se equivocó. Juntos aprendieron a confiar uno en el otro, hablando y ayudándose cuando lo necesitaban, superando los baches que iban encontrando en el camino, pero siempre, siempre apoyándose uno en el otro. Conforme más se conocían, más seguros estaban de que lo que vivían, lo que sentían uno por el otro era lo más real e importante que habían tenido jamás. No era sólo por como se complementaban en la cama, en maratones de sexo que los dejaban exhaustos, era por como lo hacían fuera de ella, como ambos habían agitado sus mundos, dándose el amor que habían creído que nunca tendrían, siendo simplemente felices.

Un mes más tarde de San Valentín, fueron al Callejón Diagon sin reservarse ninguna muestra de cariño, confirmando de esta forma que tenían una relación y siendo al día siguiente primera página de diversas publicaciones, con titulares a cada cual más sensacionalista. A Harry le importó tres cojones, lo que él quería y necesitaba era salir con su novio como le diera la puñetera gana y si a alguien le molestaba que se aguantara. Draco no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Harry y así se lo demostró dándole un beso con mucha lengua y saliva delante de la puerta del Ministerio y que causó que el Gryffindor fuera a trabajar con una buena erección. Al menos la túnica hizo que nadie se diera cuenta viendo el periódico. Nadie, excepto el Slytherin que tenía puesta esa página en su estudio, como muestra de la pasión que se profesaban.

"Es que cuando me estreso estudiando, te miro y así me relajo", le había dicho con una picarona sonrisa, cuando Harry había descubierto la dichosa foto colocada en un corcho de la pared. Y a ver quien era el que le quitaba la idea de la cabeza, cuando su pareja se pasaba tantas horas rodeado de libros para aprobar los EXTASIS a los que no se había podido presentar en su momento. Además de que el Slytherin también le ayudaba con la investigación que Harry hacía en su trabajo, ya que según Draco, a pesar de haber estado trabajando a disgusto en la Oficina contra el uso indebido de la Magia, conocía los casos que Potter estaba tratando como nadie, por algo él era quien los clasificaba. Así que si su novio necesitaba verlo con un gran bulto en el paquete para tranquilizarse, él no se lo impediría, todo lo contrario, cuando Harry iba a visitarle, siempre era justo cuando Draco hacía un descanso de media hora de tanto estudio. A veces hasta de dos. O de tres.

Y cuando, meses más tarde, Draco llegó a casa de Harry con los resultados de todos los EXTASIS aprobados, al moreno se le infló el pecho de orgullo y de alegría por lo que su pareja había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Esa noche, el Gryffindor volvió a sacar del cajón el regalo que su amante le había hecho por su cumpleaños, otro tanga con una cabeza de león, y que sólo se había puesto esa vez para descojone de los dos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Harry no fue el único que acabó llevándolo, ya que desde hacía tiempo tenía guardado un tanga para Draco, pero el suyo, con una serpiente incorporada. Que las dos horrendas prendas acabaran rotas en el suelo, no fue ninguna casualidad.

Un año más tarde de la fiesta en el castillo de Oxford, los dos vestidos con sus mejores ropas, volvieron acudir al mismo lugar. Y no era porque Kingsley fuera a celebrar otra fiesta, no, esta vez ambos acudieron con una idea muy concreta y particular. Nada más llegar, recorrieron el amplio salón, para llegar al largo pasillo, buscando la puerta de la pequeña bodega donde se habían quedado encerrados. Dentro les esperaba una mesita con dos copas y una botella de vino.

—Feliz aniversario, Draco.

—Feliz aniversario, Harry.

Ambos chocaron las copas en un brindis, alegres por todo lo que había pasado durante esos doce últimos meses, por la vida que ahora llevaban en común, por el amor que se tenían uno al otro y que se demostraban cada instante Las bebidas reposaban en el suelo, mientras se daban un beso exactamente igual que el de aquella vez, igual de sosegado, igual de dulce, pero esta vez, con muchos "te amo" susurrados entre los labios, con caricias suaves que les despojaban de la ropa que llevaban, con movimientos acompasados que hacían que se fundieran en un único ser, con gemidos que rompían el silencio de la estancia.

Y en realidad, daba igual que fuera San Valentín, daba igual la fecha del calendario, porque al fin y al cabo, cuando se está enamorado, cuando encuentras a la persona que te complementa, cada día sirve para demostrarle que la quieres.

Harry y Draco lo sienten cuando se miran, cuando se tocan, cuando se besan, cuando son sencillamente ellos.

Cuando simplemente se aman.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llegó "Entre citas". Adaptar una idea que no os tuya para un fic no es fácil y más si es la primera vez. La petición que me tocó en el Fluffyfest pedía que Harry y Draco tuvieran una serie de citas para San Valentín por culpa de sus amigos y a parte de eso, que se quedaran encerrados en algún sitio con una botella de vino. Este fic, este pequeño universo Drarry, es lo que yo saqué con lo que me pidieron. ¿Creéis que lo he hecho bien? Yo al final disfruté mucho con esta historia, tuve mis momentos de crisis, de dudas, de rehacer la mitad de la historia una semana antes de entregarla, pero el resultado final me encanta. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en mi siguiente Drarry (o en otros de mis pairings)._

_Gracias por leerme. Me hacéis sentir especial._

_ Ro_

* * *

**Bea1617**: me halagas y haces que me ponga colorada como un tomate! Siempre intento hacer que tanto Harry como Draco sean diferentes en cada fic. A veces lo consigo mejor y otras creo que no tanto. Me hace infinitamente feliz que creas que consigo hacerlos diferentes entre mis fics, de verdad, porque eso es lo que pretendo y saber que lo consigo es una alegría. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que el final te haya gustado. Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, me alegran mucho. Un abrazo!

**Annas**: Ains, pobre de Draco! Bueno, ya has visto por qué no quería dormir con Harry, el pobre tenía algunas cosas que todavía le pasaban factura, pero creo que juntos han conseguido superar los miedos que todavía les quedaban escondidos. Espero que te haya gustado el último capítulo y muchas gracias por leer! Es un placer saber que me leéis!


End file.
